The Big Day
by WerewolfHokage
Summary: A one-shot of my take of Harry And Ginny's wedding


The sun rose on a warm spring day. Hearing the roosters' crow, Harry woke up with a mind-numbing headache. Groaning as he slowly rolled out of bed, he fumbled as he reached for his glasses. When the room came into focus, he noticed the three snoring lumps on the floor of the bedroom he had commandeered for the days leading up to today. After choking down a swallow of an over the counter hangover potion, he looked at the three figures curled up on the floor. He smiled as he watched the two redheads and the brown haired youths roll around trying to stay comfortable. He laughed at the subconscious actions of George who was muttering about a new joke item. At the same time, Harry was absorbed in the sense of camaraderie between them. As he was shuffling around stretching and getting preparing for his morning workout, he heard a groan and glanced over to see Ron clutching his head.

"I have some potion for that on the nightstand," Harry supplied.

"Thanks, mate. So how did you like your bachelor party?"

"It was good, but I'm nervous about this afternoon."

"Harry, normally I can't stand being serious, but you'll be fine. My sister loves you and that's what matters, right?" inquired George.

"George, what have you been doing, hanging out with Percy?" Ron asked sniggering (AN/ IT'S A REAL WORD) "Sod off, ickle Ronniekiens! I am allowed to be profound, you know. I've been having more and more moments like this since...you know."

"Right. Well, Harry, I think you can skip your workout today. I mean, we need an early day. Besides, I'm hungry," complained Ron.

"Alright, I'm just happy everything had been set up this past week. Someone wake Neville and we'll get some food and get ready for this afternoon. Actually, I'm surprised your mum's not shouting for us to get downstairs."

"That's because she doesn't want you to see Ginny before the wedding, some weird Muggle thing 'Mione told her about."

"Speaking of Hermione, how are things between you and my sister"

"We're good, Harry, really good. We're not ready to make the plunge that you're taking today, but maybe someday soon."

"Good."

While all of this was going on, Harry was ambling from the bed to the door. As he passed over Neville, a hand reached out lightning quick, grabbed the ankle and pulled. Seeing the smile on Neville's face and hearing the laughter of his soon to be brothers, Harry forgot his anger, at least for the moment. As the four young men descended the stairs of the Burrow, Harry shushed all of them when he heard the sounds of someone crying.

As they entered the kitchen, the source of the distress was obvious. Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the head of the table sobbing. Seeing the boys approaching, she hastened to wipe her eyes dry.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ronald. I'm just so happy that Harry will finally be a member of the family, officially that is."

"As if she didn't already treat you as family," Ron muttered to Harry. Unfortunately for him, his mother heard him.

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT RONALD WEASLEY?"

"N-n-nothing! Just that it's official and I also didn't want to see you cry, Mum. Don't forget that boys don't do very well around girls crying their eyes out."

"How could I forget? I suppose you boys will be wanting breakfast now?"

"Yes ma'am," the four boys chorused.

After a hearty meal, in which Harry's nerves prevented him from eating much more than toast and a little bacon, bringing back memories from before his first Quidditch match. After eating this minute amount, Harry rushed to get ready, his actions an attempt to keep his mind off of his nerves. Attempting and failing to eat took less than an hour which left him with six hours to waste. All he could do was try not to focus on the Snitches in his stomach. Luckily, Ron decided to stick by him, and successfully distracted him by constantly beating him in Wizarding Chess and learning alongside Harry how to play this new miniature Quidditch game from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Harry beat Ron almost every time because Ron kept trying to use the Cannons' moves and they didn't always work out.

After about twelve games there was a knock on the door. After bidding the person entry, the two boys were startled to see Hermione enter wearing a pale blue bridesmaid dress and looking slightly flustered.

"I was told to get you; we're starting earlier."

"Okay, I'll only be more nervous, worse than when I faced the dragon during the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Harry replied as the "Golden Trio" walked down the stairs and into the garden. Leaving Hermione by the entryway, Ron and Harry took up their places in front of the altar. Not a moment too soon, Victoire wobbled down the aisle followed by Teddy carrying an ornate pillow bearing two wedding bands.

Ron's jaw dropped, as Hermione was followed by Luna Lovegood came down the aisle and they took their place across from Ron. A hush fell upon the crowd.

The Bridal March began to drift through the air. Now, it was Harry's turn to be awestruck. His eyes were fixed upon the vision of beauty beginning to inch toward him. Ginny, in that white dress, her hair elegantly piled atop her headwith two curled strands hanging on the outside of her eyes. With her father clenching onto her, arm in arm, they slowly strolled closer.

Harry very reluctantly broke eye contact with his bride and glanced out across the well-wishers that were gathered. Hagrid was in the back, tearing up, but smiling. The same could be said of Mrs. Weasley. "No...Mum," thought Harry. Though if her wracking shoulders were any indicator, George or some other Weasley had put a Silencing Charm on her. McGonagall was smiling, clutching her cane.

"Psst. Harry, pay attention," whispered Hermione, "she's almost here."

"Okay, I can do this."


End file.
